Accurate Depiction of Vampires in the Hunger Games
by LoveGarden22
Summary: All those Hunger games vs. Twilight parodies, none of them Accurate. This Young author plans to change that. Warning: Hunger games/Twilight Parody bashing. Do not read if a fan of Hunger games or an Anti-fan of Twilight. No Flames Please!
1. Chapter 1, AN

Chapter 1: A/N

**Hey, everyone reading this at this moment, this is LoveGarden22 here. I have a few things to say before starting this fan fiction. First of all, for the many people who dislike the Twilight saga, leave now. I don't understand why you would even read a fan fiction for something you don't like anyway. I think you should go read something else instead of reading this, not enjoying it in the slightest, and flaming me. Go read a Hunger games Drama or something.**

**Anyways, now that they're gone. Secondly, any fans of the Hunger Games trilogy, you should probably leave too. I hate to say it, but this story is going to be a major bashing on the hunger games... well, kind of. I think the movies adaptations' are okay-ish, but sadly I read the novels and rather disliked the series. Sad but true, please no flames.**

**Thirdly, the reason I'm writing this is because I've seen the fan made battles between Katniss and Bella, and just because they like the hunger games better they say Katniss wins. When you've read both book series and know that isn't true, well... YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!**

**Anyways, I'm writing this fan fiction to depict what I think would really happen. Probably won't be very interesting, but it will be accurate. **

**So to anyone who stuck around after reading that, enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2, Katniss meets Edward

Chapter 2: Katniss meets Edward,

**Saw a parody for this, why would people even think he would be in the hunger games anyway? Oh well, here we go.**

Edward:

I was out hunting, on total vampire mode. I ran so fast no living thing could see me, yet everything for me seemed to slow down. Eventually, I came to this weird buzzing thing so I stopped. Curious, I walked through it. It really didn't hurt me at all, but I had a feeling anyone else who ran into that would be electrified greatly.

I looked back at the force field, and wondered if I damaged it. I really had to be careful what I damaged. If I made an Edward shaped hole in this thing people would get suspicious, and I would be in so much trouble. After my family was through with me, I'd have the Volturi to worry about. I don't want another dispute with them again.

I looked back, thankfully, the hole wasn't me shaped, just rather large. Nothing I could really do know. Time to check this place out, I'd finish hunting later.

I ran through the place, in seconds I came close to movement. I noticed many small birds moving around. That and lizards. If I was lucky I'd be able to find a deer in this place, if I was extremely lucky a mountain lion.

What I didn't expect to see was a girl. This girl had dark hair and dark eyes, a lot like Bella did, but her eyes seemed much more cold, calculating, and harsh. In her mind I heard similar thoughts to my own. She was hunting; and much more oddly, she was hunting humans.

I tried to hide from her, but it was difficult. If I ran she would hear me, and there weren't many places to hide. My skin sort of gave me away. She spotted me, and I tried to go, but before I could she shouted, "Who are you?" and pointed her bow at me. I chuckled, slightly amused at her attempt to threaten me. I came out from where I hid, "None of your concern, Miss Everdeen." I said evenly, she looked shocked, "How do you know my name?" she asked, secretly admiring my ability to conceal my information about her. We shared a same trusting comparability.

"That's also none of your concern." I said, she gave up trying to get information out of me, she instead asked a silent question.

"Maybe." I said,

"What?" she asked, and I cursed realizing she hadn't asked it out loud.

"I said, I might kill you, but for now I'm not sure. It all depends." I said,

"Depends on what?" she asked nervously raising her bow to be level with my chest. In her mind she wondered what I was going to do, if I was with the careers, working with the capitol, mentally looking around for cameras. I wondered what that all meant, she was thinking so much it was hard to keep track of.

"Depends what you find out." I said, that puzzled her.

"and if I don't find out anything?" she asked, I smiled,

"Then I'll leave you back to your surviving endeavor." I said.

"How'd you know I was surviving?" she asked,

"You're carrying a bow." I said to make it seem obvious, "Anyways, I was just leaving."

"Wait," she said, "Maybe we could team up." She said, at that moment I scanned her thoughts for more info. She thought of me out on my own, surviving, she realized I didn't have a weapon, I probably wouldn't make it, I presented myself a lot like she did; unfriendly, distant, cold, calculating, untrusting, self-sufficient, a good ally, but also a good enemy.

The thought of me being helpless made me chuckle. I could survive on my own long before she could. "No thanks," I told her, "I can survive on my own, and I have a feeling you can too." In her head she confirmed my guess, but didn't really believe that I'd make it on my own.

"Where will you go?" she asked me, I stared at her wondering if she was dim.

"Out." I said, she looked at me half shocked, half puzzled.

"Out, how? Hate to burst your bubble, but there's no way out."

"The same way I got in." I said, she remembered that I didn't really look familiar from the training sessions.

"Why would you want to get in?" she asked me,

"To look around." I said simply,

"Aren't you afraid of getting killed?" she asked me,

"No." I replied, she started to wonder if I was dim.

"Can you show me the way out at least." She asked,

"Uh... no." I said,

"Why not?" she asked angrily,

"Because I just met you, and you don't even know my name." I said turning to go,

"I would if you just told me." She said frustrated,

"What fun would that be." I told her, and left. It was seeing thoughts as I left at the speed of light, glimmering in the sunlight. Outside the arena, as Katniss called it, I met up with Bella. She ran beside me as we headed home. As we ran, I thought about Katniss. She was nice, a lot like me, but Bella was better. That girl had a lot of fire, like Tanya, Bella had lots more control.

That's why she'd always be the best in my mind.

**OR...**

I was hunting. I was so in the zone that I didn't feel anything when I ran through the electronic force field. I was hoping to find a deer or two to feed on, but I didn't expect to find a girl. I really didn't mean to, but once a vampire is hunting and gets a waft of human scent into their nostrils there's really no stopping them. I had only seen Bella show such control. I ran over, the girl was surprised. She fired one arrow before I made it over to her. The arrow landed in my head but I kept moving, the girl was dead in 5 seconds. I read her thoughts as she died, her name was Katniss Everdeen, she was trying to survive and return home to her sister Primrose. Well, so much for that. I immediately felt regret, and fled from the scene.

**So...that's it for chapter two. So not really bashing hunger games, just the parodies the people made for twilight/hunger games crossovers. I don't see why are fandom's can't create a truce. Fair warning, Katniss will be dying in many of these different versions. No flames! For those who are wondering what happened in the original parody, I'll tell you. **

**Basically, Katniss sees Edward in the Hunger Games and he instantly falls in love with her. She then rejects his offer of love and protection, and after beating him up a bit leaves. Then Bella comes in and cries telling him she's running away to Jacob.**

**I found many things wrong with this parody, considering how Edward wouldn't be seen by Katniss nor fall in love with Katniss. He is what you call, hard to impress. Katniss was also kind of desperate to survive at that point in time, so it's not like she would turn down help. Also, humans can't inflict pain on vampires, they're not that powerful. Katniss wouldn't be able to get away from Edward unless he wanted her to, and Bella was wearing her wedding dress, and the hunger games takes place long after their wedding meaning they probably scrapped the dress long ago. Besides, she wouldn't leave Edward.**


	3. Chapter 3, Katniss vs Bella

Chapter 3: Katniss vs. Bella.

**Seriously, this one angers me the most out of all of them.**

Bella

I was out in the woods, hunting. It had been so many years that they had finally let me go off on my own to hunt. I had gotten my craving for human blood completely managed. I would have gone with Edward, Renesmee, Alice, or any other member of my family, but they thought it would be better for me to have some alone time.

I don't understand why, me and Edward aren't that bad together are we? Who am I kidding, we are completely. I guess it was my gift to them to have a break from the Edward love fest.

I ran across the cold snow covered ground, barely touching the ground as I ran cross it. I came across a dear, and quickly lunged myself towards it. I knelt over it, sucking the carcass dry. I felt the blood fill my empty veins and fill me warmth once more, quenching the dryness in my throat and rejuvenating my strength.

Then as I was about finished, I smelt something, or more like someone. A girl, was standing not far behind me. I was wondering if she was crazy or suicidal, but I still didn't want to hurt her, so I held my breath and ran as fast as I could towards home.

**OR for those who want a fight...**

I couldn't let her get away to tell the world what she saw. So I turned on her, flashing my yellow eyes at her. I ran towards her and was on her in second, the girl tried firing arrows but I reached her before she could pull any out of her quiver. It would have been pointless anyway; the arrows wouldn't be able to hurt me anyway.

For a moment she looked scared, but then she swallowed her fear, determined not to show it. I felt sorry for what I was about to do, she reminded me somewhat of me. I steeled myself, and snapped her neck in one simply, graceful movement. She fell to the ground lifeless.

I stared at her blank eyes staring back at me. Her scent was tempting. It was what I was meant to drink. I remembered the donors I drank when I was pregnant, how good they tasted. I could taste it again, I just had to bite.

Then I remembered what I learned about human blood, and the frenzy. If I drank, it would stain my eyes red; a colour they hadn't been for hundreds of years. What would I tell my family? They would all be furious, and I would never be allowed to hunt alone again.

So I held my breath, and ran for home, ignoring the urge to turn around and drink her dry.

**So that's chapter 3. I warned you Katniss would die. Sorry, but according the facts set up by the authors of each book universe, Katniss wouldn't stand a chance against vampire Bella. It's hard to believe anyone thought she ever did.**

**So in the original parody, here's what happens:**

**Katniss is hunting, and she sees Bella hunting a rabbit (a rabbit?! Come on!), Bella senses her, and she turns around flashing her red eyes at Katniss (she's been drinking animal blood for too long for them to be red), before charging at her at average speed. Katniss gets a few shots at her with her arrows, but of course they don't anything. Bella get's the upper hand and taunts her about Peeta (seriously, how would she know that?!). Then Katniss fights back (as if she could fight her off) Katniss gets an axe, and swings it at Bella's head killing her. She wouldn't be able to kill Bella, considering how she's immortal, and only vampires or werewolves can kill her because of their equal strength. **

**An axe used by Katniss wouldn't do much, considering how Katniss' specialty is the bow and arrow, and she needs weapons training for other things. She hasn't killed with an axe before, and I honestly don't think she has the strength for it.**

**On the other hand, Bella has the strength to deflect the axe with one hand, and the axe might just deflect off her skin since it's diamond hard.**

**Reminder, not bashing either series or its characters, just the writers of the parodies who completely ignore the rules of each story's universe. **


End file.
